The Princess Convention
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Once every 5 years, the princesses of Ooo come together for the Princess Convention. This year, Princess Bubblegum's hosting it. But, can the Ice King stay away? PBxOC I don't own the cover image
1. Day 1

**Quick Note (do not skip):**

**Bubblegum is in a wheelchair due to the events of my previous fanfic, Resurrection, which is also how Anders came back to life. Basically, Ice King accidentally froze her and her legs haven't completely thawed yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, I do own Anders and Sapphire Princess and Song Princess and Cloud Princess and Snow Princess and Frost Princess.**

* * *

The Princess Convention: Day 1

"Higher, Jake, higher!" Bubblegum instructed.

Jake stretched higher and pinned the banner to the wall.

"That's perfect! Thanks, Jake!" Bubblegum called to him and she wheeled away.

Bubblegum lapped the grand hall, checking the decorations. She was yet to change from her comfortable hoodie and jeans to her blue dress and pink hoodie that only went down 1/4 of her back.

"Bubblegum, everything will be fine," said Betty, hovering down "You've had events with all the princesses before,"

"Not like this, Betty," Bubblegum wheeled closer "All the princesses from the furthest corners of Ooo are coming! Snow Princess and Frost Princess of the Frost Kingdom, Song Princess of the Music Kingdom, Cloud Princess of the Cloud Kingdom, Sapphire Princess of the Blue Kingdom and so many more," Bubblegum listed, slumping back in her wheelchair "Ice King hasn't even heard of some of these so I'm worried what he'll try to do,"

"Don't worry, P.B, I've got Huntress Wizard sneaking around as extra security," said Betty "You go get changed, I'll supervise the last of the decorating,"

Bubblegum sighed.

"Thanks, Betty," she said "I can always count on you," and Bubblegum rolled away.

* * *

So far, the Princess Convention was going off without a hitch. Bubblegum was wearing a knee-high light blue dress with multiple white layers underneath, a pink hoodie that only went down 1/4 of her back, light pink tights, dark pink knee-high boots with slight heels and her hair in her favourite ponytail with a second pink bobble around the middle. The only princesses to arrive were the local ones, including Princess Cookie because everyone liked him - he was so sweet.

"Introducing, Song Princess of the Music Kingdom," announced Peppermint Butler.

Song Princess was a violet colour, her hair was a black bob-cut and she wore black-framed glasses with red lenses. Her earrings were musical note shaped speaker, her necklace had 3 speakers hanging from it and her bracelet and anklet were made of speakers too. She wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt with rainbow-striped sleeves and a white musical note on the front and her black jeans were ripped at the knees and had bleached patches and a speaker was attached to the right side of her belt. On her feet she wore red flip-flops with black straps. Her crown was a ring around her head with short spikes going all around it. Oddly enough, she didn't appear to have a mouth.

"Welcome, Song Princess," welcomed Bubblegum from where she sat in her wheelchair on the stage.

Song Princess took a microphone from the speaker on her hip and lifted it to her face, her chin moving as if she had a mouth.

"S'up, everybody? I'm happy to meet you. I'm Song Princess," she sang, the speakers she was wearing moving as they transmitted her voice.

Song Princess easily made friends with Hot Dog Princess and Princess Cookie. She thought Princess Cookie was adorable and he enjoyed her raps.

"Introducing, Sapphire Princess of the Blue Kingdom," Peppermint Butler announced.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Sapphire Princess was beautiful. She was a dark blue colour, her hair was a sky blue that went all the way to her knees. Around her neck was a necklace of sapphires set in gold and around her waist was a matching belt. Her dress was a dark sapphire blue temple waist ball gown with a lighter blue silk shawl around her shoulders. Her crown was a navy blue with sapphires set in, it was tall and thin with 3 points that bent outwards.

"Welcome, Sapphire Princess," said Princess Bubblegum.

Sapphire Princess gracefully waved and smiled before walking into the crowd of princesses, she seemed to be mute.

"Introducing, Cloud Princess of the Cloud Kingdom," Peppermint Butler announced.

Cloud Princess was a round cloud with arms and legs sticking out, her crown was a crown-shaped cloud that floated by her head.

"Welcome, Cloud Princess," welcomed Bubblegum.

A while later, the doors opened and icy winds blue in.

"I-Int-tro-duc-cing," Peppermint Butler stuttered from the cold "S-Snow P-Pr-incess a-and Fr-Frost Pr-rinc-ess,"

Snow Princess and Frost Princess was the same shade of blue as Ice King. Their hair was white, Snow Princess's hair up in a bun with blue jewels intertwined and Frost Princess's hair was down in multiple plaits with the same blue jewels. Around Snow Princess's bun was a dark blue ribbon with a gold crown attached and a blue jewel in it. Frost Princess's crown looked to be made of frost with a blue jewel in it. Snow Princess's dress was white with a light blue cardigan that only went down 1/4 of her back. Her dress had a blue trim and a blue ribbon tied around her waist with a bow tied behind her back. Snow Princess wore black gloves cut around her knuckles with a grey fur trim. Frost Princess wore a white sundress with light blue crack patterns and a light blue t-shirt underneath. She wore light blue tights and white pumps.

"Hello, everyone," Snow Princess said, her breath visible.

"Hi!" Frost Princess said.

* * *

Multiple other princesses arrived and the Princess Convention started. Song Princess was singing, Snow Princess and Frost Princess were making ice sculptures, Sapphire Princess was with Cloud Princess and the 2 were walking around together. Bubblegum sat in her wheelchair on the stage where she looked at the crowd for her boyfriend. Anders was living in an apartment building at the edge of the Candy Kingdom but he normally spent the day at the castle because Bubblegum was still figuring out how to do some things while in a wheelchair.

"Don't worry, Bubblegum," said Betty, hovering beside her "Anders will show up, especially when there's such a risk of the Ice King,"

As if by magic, Anders appeared beside her (being a sorcerer, that was a good guess).

"Hey, Bonnie," he said, kissing her cheek "Sorry, I'm late. I slept in,"

"It's okay, you're here now," said Bubblegum, patting his hand.

"You put Flame Princess next to Snow Princess and Frost Princess?" Anders asked.

"Flame Princess will stop them from freezing their surroundings while Snow Princess and Frost Princess will stop her from burning her surroundings," explained Bubblegum, shrugging "I did the math, it works,"

"I don't doubt it," said Anders, putting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Finn and Jake were dressed in suits and dark glasses. They were acting like secret service agents. Banana Guards were posted at all entrances with Root Beer Guy standing by the stage stairs.

"Any sign of the Ice King, Huntress Wizard?" Finn asked, putting his fingers to his bear hat ear.

**"Not so far. The only signs of ice came from Snow Princess and Frost Princess," **Huntress Wizard replied through the earpiece.

* * *

Huntress Wizard patrolled the grounds with her quiver of arrows under her arm to make firing them easy. She was hiding up a tree when she heard something.

"La-da-dee-doo-doo-doo," someone hummed to themself.

Ice King landed in the garden and he brushed off his... uh... cloak. His hair was weirdly flattened down and he had a handful of limp daisies.

"Must look good for all the_ new _princesses," he murmured to himself before giggling.

Huntress Wizard put her hand in her quiver and shot out arrows at the Ice King, taking her hand out to aim.

"Oh my Glob!" Ice King shouted and he screamed.

The arrows shot down and he flew along the ground.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone inside looked to the door at the scream. Finn ran onto the stage to Princess Bubblegum and whispered in her ear.

"The Ice King's outside,"

Bubblegum looked at Anders and took his hand.

"Everybody," she addressed all the princesses "You were all warned of the danger of the Ice King. Well, he's outside and trying to get in. For all of our safeties, we will all be going to another location. I recommend you disguise yourselves so he won't notice all the princesses,"

Everyone started quickly putting rags and things onto each other to hide their beautiful gowns and crowns. Bubblegum was leaning from side to side in her wheelchair to look over the entire group to make sure they were all disguised. Anders put a blanket around her and pulled it over her crown. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Everyone, please follow Finn and Jake!" Bubblegum shouted.

Betty flew out to keep Ice King from noticing a long line of girls in rags. Anders pushed Bubblegum's wheelchair for her as she held her blanket around her.

* * *

The group of princesses were almost at the Candy Kingdom gates when they heard an unfortunate voice on the winds.

"Oh, princesses!" Ice King called.

As soon as he appeared, Snow Princess and Frost Princess turned around and blew ice winds out to repel him. They hurried up and left the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Anders had trouble pushing Bubblegum's wheelchair across the grass of the Grasslands. It got easier when they entered the Tree Fort. Finn and Jake handed out drinks to all the princesses and a few snacks. Song Princess got some entertainment by playing BMO with Cloud Princess and beating her, then going on to beat Princess Cookie, Turtle Princess, Sapphire Princess, Purple Princess and anyone who challenged her.

"This is a lot of princesses," said Finn "How long do they have to stay, Bubblegum?"

"Just until the Ice King gives up," said Bubblegum, taking a strawberry milkshake.

They all looked on edge so Anders had an idea.

"Hey, Song Princess? How 'bout some music?" he called to her.

Song Princess took her microphone and sang into it.

"What song?" she sang/asked.

"The Frost Kingdom National Anthem!" Frost Princess exclaimed "Please? We discovered a CD from way before the Mushroom Wars with the perfect song for our Kingdom,"

"A'right, the Frost Kingdom National Anthem," sang Song Princess.

She jumped onto the coffee table and turned up the speaker on her hip and pressed a button that started some music.

[Listen to Let It Go by Demi Lovato, couldn't put the lyrics because it's against fanfiction rules]

The princesses clapped and cheered for their comrade. Song Princess had the uncanny ability to make her voice match anybody's as well as make multiple voices at once.

Song Princess slumped down and turned down her volume.

"So, what special talents do you have, Princess Bubblegum?" Song Princess asked.

"Science and I have this magic amulet," said Bubblegum, holding her amulet in her hand.

* * *

All the princesses were snuggled down to sleep for the night. The Princess Convention lasted 3 days and the next 2 days would hopefully go easier.


	2. Day 2

** Go vote on my pole, the question is:**

**Who's your favourite OC princess?**

* * *

The Princess Convention: Day 2

All the princesses were awake and surprisingly happy. They all felt like they had had a mini adventure. They all managed to find a seat somewhere and were now eating pancakes and drinking chocolate milk.

"Good morning, Snow Princess," said Finn, handing her some breakfast to the branch of the Tree Fort she was sitting on.

"Thanks, Finn," said Snow Princess, taking it and turning to talk to her sister.

"Here you go, Sapphire Princess," said Jake, passing the tray of pancakes and chocolate milk to her.

Sapphire Princess nodded as a thank you and took her breakfast. BMO stood on a stool by the cooker as he made more and more and more and more pancakes, wearing a chef's hat and an apron. Who knew there was this many princesses in Ooo?

* * *

Everyone was assembled outside the Tree Fort for that day's convention events. Yesterday was the meet-n-greet and today was the group activities. Bubblegum had managed to get enough privacy to change into a yellow t-shirt with an orange rainicorn going around the waist and a pair of white denim shorts. She had kept her hair up because she didn't want to sit on it.

Bubblegum clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everybody, we'll try to continue the convention here," she said "The first game is tug-of-rope so, if you're wearing something dainty, I recommend you change,"

Every princess went and changed into something less princessy. Sapphire Princess into a shorter dress, Snow Princess and Frost Princess into shorts and Song Princess into a miniskirt with rainbow-striped tights and leather ankle-boots.

Anders was working as Bubblegum's servant for the day and was pushing her over the grass. Bubblegum put her hand over the middle of the rope and Anders was prepared to pull her out of the way as soon as the game began on her word.

"Are you ready?" Bubblegum said, everyone nodded "Get set," everyone tightened their grip on the rope "Go!" and Anders pulled her backwards out of the way.

The princesses began pulling, Muscle Princess standing still at one end. She yawned and tugged the rope. The entire rope flung back and every princess fell on their backs, those on the opposite end falling into mud Water Princess had made. They all laughed from the joy of the wonderfully un-princess like situation.

"Muscle Princess wins," said Bubblegum, clapping as she leaned forward in her chair "Now, it's time for the volleyball game! Rule #1: no powers!"

* * *

After several events, it was time for the BBQ lunch. Jake was flipping burgers on the grill and Finn was mixing salad for the more dietary cautious princesses. Bubblegum sat back in her wheelchair with her burger on a paper plate in her lap.

"Lemonade?" Anders asked, passing her one of the cups he had.

"Thanks, Andy," she said, taking the cup and having a sip "The Princess Convention is going well,"

"Yup," said Anders, putting his hand in his pocket "Hey, Bonnie, you think Betty will ever get Simon back?"

They both looked to where Betty was flying around the Tree Fort in case the Ice King came flying in. Huntress Wizard was hidden somewhere as she watched out for Ice King.

"Maybe," said Bubblegum "I think she's definitely determined enough to get it done, the problem is if it's possible. If it is, she will. If it isn't, she won't stop,"

Anders sat on one of her wheelchair arms and drank his lemonade. Bubblegum took his hand and squeezed it. They both smiled at each other and the BBQ continued.

Breakfast Princess and Snow Princess were talking about their little sisters when Ice King appeared from under the table. He poured some ketchup on Snow Princess's burger and the 2 princesses stared at him.

"You must be... Snow Princess..." said Ice King "I'm into ice too, you see, in the _Ice _King,"

"ICE KING!" Snow Princess shouted and everyone ran into a panic.

Jake threw Finn down at the Ice King. Finn's grass sword unwound from his wrist and he kicked Ice King in the face. Finn stood over Ice King with sword in hand and he held it over Ice King.

"Ice King, no one wants to marry you," said Finn "Even though you haven't met some of these princesses doesn't mean you can, leave them alone!"

"I just want to be loved!" Ice King cried.

He flew to the air and conjered up some ice and snow. The princesses ran from the incoming snowstorm and Anders pushed Bubblegum as hard as he could over the grass.

"Princesses, please run in an orderly fashion," Betty said "Please, follow me,"

Betty flew over the grass in a straight line and a crack opened in the ground. The cavern glowed rainbow colours and the princesses stopped by it.

"Jump in!" Betty called "It'll take you all to my house!"

The princesses began jumping into it. Anders lifted Bubblegum out of her chair and he jumped in too with Bubblegum in his arms.

* * *

The princesses tumbled out of a shoot and into a dark dusty house. Betty, Bubblegum, Anders, Finn and Jake all looked at the princesses as they crowded in the dusty house. Anders held Bubblegum bridal style since they had left her wheelchair.

"Nice house," said Finn.

"I'm still cleaning it up, I gotta replace some lights and so on," said Betty "Alright, now what?"

"Can we continue the convention here?" Bubblegum asked.

"Depends what the next events are," said Betty "Okay,"

"C'mon, Bonnie, there's a buncha stuff here. Let's see if we can find you a wheelchair," said Anders and he carried her off.

* * *

Bubblegum sat on a box with her legs together. She had her hands on the edge of the box as she watched Anders dig through all the stuff the previous house owner had left behind.

"Any luck?" Bubblegum asked.

"Nah, I've found one of everything except a wheelchair," said Anders, crawling into the junk pile.

"Got something to warm up my legs to help them thaw?" Bubblegum asked, rubbing her leg.

Anders pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Bubblegum's legs to keep her warm. Bubblegum normally wore trousers or other clothes to completely cover her legs to help them thaw. She was wearing shorts that day because it seemed to fit and that day was hot so it helped the bubblegum in her inner legs to unfreeze.

"Thanks, Andy," said Bubblegum "Think you could sit me in front of a fireplace with a hot drink?"

"Anything for my Princess," said Anders, kissing her for a second before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her out.

* * *

All the princesses found themselves a comfortable place to sleep (though Cloud Princess just floated to the ceiling). Bubblegum sat by a fireplace with a patchwork blanket around her legs and waist. She sipped her cup of hot chocolate as she looked into the flames. Anders put another blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey, Bonnie, you okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine," said Bubblegum, resting her head on his shoulder "It's just... you think the Princess Convention is going okay?"

"Most of these princesses think this is an adventure," said Anders, he kissed her temple "I think you're doing great at hosting the Princess Convention. You even set up for the princesses to go to different places if the Ice King found them,"

Bubblegum finished her hot chocolate and she put the mug down by the fireplace. She snuggled down in her blankets and prepared to go to sleep.

"I'll magic you up another wheelchair tomorrow," said Anders, yawning.

"Thanks *yawn* Andy," Bubblegum yawned and she closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Day 3 part 1

The Princess Convention: Day 3, part 1

Bubblegum woke-up in Anders arms the next morning. She pushed away from him and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Bubblegum poked Anders in the shoulder and woke him up. Anders yawned and stretched too before putting his arm around Bubblegum's shoulders.

"Morning, Bonnie," he yawned.

Bubblegum giggled the way that she does and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Andy," she said.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Anders asked.

Bubblegum rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"On the last day all the princesses discuss their kingdoms then go home, we'll have to head back to the Candy Kingdom for that," she yawned.

"Hey," Anders shook her "Wake-up, Bonnie, wake-up,"

Bubblegum sat up straight with her eyes wide.

"I'm up! I'm up," she said "Hurry, magic me up a wheelchair and let's get going,"

Anders wiggled his fingers and a wheelchair fell from a portal. He picked Bubblegum up, bridal style, and sat her in it. This one was different from the one that was left behind. It had no back and made of yellow-painted metal with slightly tilted wheels like the kind for disabled basketball players. It was actually lighter and easier to maneuver on her own.

"Will this do? It was the first one I got from the dimensional void," said Anders, gently giving her shoulders a rub.

"It's better than the one I had before," said Bubblegum, rolling her shoulders back "C'mon," she rolled forward "Let's find the others,"

* * *

Bubblegum and Anders went through Betty's house and followed the noise of cheerful voices. They went through the foyer and found all the princesses in a game room, Finn and Jake walking around with trays of drinks and breakfast foods.

"P.B!" Finn exclaimed, walking over to her "You're awake," he said, holding the tray to her and she took a juice box and a piece of toast.

"Thanks, Finn," said Bubblegum, taking a nibble "You know, you could have woken us,"

"Yeah, but," Anders took a piece of toast for himself "Ghost Princess 2 wanted us to leave you 'cause you looked so cute snuggled up together," said Finn.

They looked over at the spikey-styled ghost and she gave them a thumbs-up. The princesses then burst out laughing at something Lumpy Space Princess said where she floated over a table.

"A'right, L.S.P, it's our turn!" Princess Princess Princess said, stepping onto the table and shooing L.S.P away.

"Shah, whatever," Lumpy Space Princess said, floating off the table with her hand on her lump (hip?).

Princess Princess Princess began telling them a story of the mutants in her kingdom, though some princesses felt a bit nauseous from the description of Princess Princess Princess's people. Bubblegum rolled over to an empty space and Anders sat beside her.

* * *

A while later, princesses noticed Bubblegum's presence and started cheering for her to tell a story. Bubblegum tried to weasel out of it but Anders picked her up, wheelchair and all, and carried her up onto the table. There was a light shining down on Bubblegum from a hole in the ceiling. Bubblegum looked at her princess colleagues and blushed slightly.

"Well... I don't know what to say so... uh... why not ask me some questions?" she asked.

All the princesses instantly raised their hands and Bubblegum pointed at Frost Princess.

"How'd you get put in a wheelchair?" Frost Princess asked.

"Frosty, that might be a sensitive subject!" Snow Princess hissed at her.

"Relax, Snowy," Frost Princess said.

Bubblegum turned her wheelchair to face Frost Princess.

"Well, Frost Princess, that's a pretty long story so I'm just gonna sum it up for y'all," Bubblegum said "Ice King caused a blizzard that froze me solid, Anders and Betty saved me. The reason I'm in a wheelchair is because some of the candy biomass within my legs hasn't thawed yet," and she stuck out one leg.

The other princesses ooo'd and aw'd at her. Engagement Ring Princess raised her hand.

"Why do all the boys love you so much? It's got to be more than that you're beautiful!" she asked.

Bubblegum flicked some of her loose her (because this new wheelchair had no back she was able to have her hair down).

"Well, Engagement Ring Princess, I think it could be because I'm also smart," she said "It would make more sense to ask Anders, he loves me,"

Everyone looked at Anders like expecting puppies. It caused Anders' blue cheeks to darken.

"Well... Bonnie's beauty is a small factor. It got my attention and after that it was the person on the inside who I fell for," said Anders, making eye-contact with Bubblegum "She's smart, kind, brave, amazing, a strong leader and, all in all, Bonnibel Bubblegum is the most wonderful person I've ever met,"

All the princesses aw'd at how sweet it was. Anders and Bubblegum looked into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces.

_ I'm glad you're mine, _Bubblegum mouthed to him.

_Me too, I love you, Bonnie, _Anders mouthed back.

"Princess Bubblegum, do you have any children?" an unseen princess called.

Bubblegum swiveled in that direction.

"Well... I once cloned myself to create an immortal heir called Goliad and one called Stormo but he was made with Finn's DNA. I also created the Earls of Lemongrab. There's also the Gumball Guardians, they still call me mom sometimes," Bubblegum listed, looking up into space to think it over "And I've cloned several of my candy citizens on occasion..." Bubblegum thought it over "I've never given birth and had children of my own though. But, I've seen a vision of what could be my future and it depicts me as having 3 children of my own, a princess and 2 princes,"

Everyone coo'd over the thought of Bubblegum having adorable candy children. Bubblegum and Anders looked into each other's eyes at the mention of their future children. They smiled at each other.

* * *

All the princesses walked out of Betty's house that was inside a hill. Bubblegum and Anders walked/rolled together in the fresh air. Anders put his hand on her shoulder and Bubblegum put her hand over his.

"I've never asked you this," said Bubblegum "But, what do you think over the fact we might have kids together?"

Anders thought for a moment.

"I think it's good 'cause that vision shows us as adults with children so I think it's nice to know one day we might have a family together," he said "What about you?"

"Same, I like how it means we'll have a family and a happy life," said Bubblegum "It also shows me as a queen,"

They both laughed and headed back to the group of princesses, who had changed from yesterday's outside outfits.

"I'm gonna go change," said Bubblegum, rolling away.

* * *

Bubblegum changed into a pink dress, pink leggings, pink boots, a pink hoodie that only went down 1/4 of her back and her hair up in a 2-banded ponytail. She rolled over to the table and picked up her crown. She put her crown back on her head and straightened it.

"You look beautiful, Bubbly-gum,"

Bubblegum turned around and saw the Ice King.

"Eek! Ice King! Did... did you _watch_ me get dressed?" Bubblegum asked, looking horrified.

"What? No, no," said Ice King, hovering over to her "I only just climbed down the chimney,"

"Get out!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Not without-" Ice King suddenly zapped some of his power at her "you!"

Bubblegum fell out of her chair and landed with a thud on the ground. Ice King cackled and picked her up before squeezing back up the chimney.

* * *

Outside, Anders walked over to Finn, Jake and Betty. They looked at him when he neared.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen Bonnie? She went to get changed an hour ago," he asked.

They shrugged just as Ice King, carrying an unconscious Bubblegum over his shoulder, flew from the hill/roof.

"Bonnie!" Anders shouted "Ice King!"

The Ice King just cackled as he flew away. Anders angrily created fire in his hands but restrained from throwing it. If he shot Ice King down, Bubblegum would fall to the ground.


	4. Day 3 part 2

The Princess Convention: Day 3, part 2

Bubblegum woke-up in an ice chair with restraints around her wrists and ankles. She looked around and found herself in the Ice Palace. She started struggling and Gunter came waddling in.

"Gunter?" Bubblegum said "Gunter! Get me outta here!"

Gunter quacked and jumped onto her lap. He began patting her face and Bubblegum started turning her face away.

"Ugh, Gunter! Stop it!" said the Princess.

Ice King walked in and saw Gunter beginning to do the robot on Bubblegum's lap.

"Gunter! Get off, Bubblegum! C'mon, sweetie, get off your future mommy," said Ice King, picking Gunter up and pushing him away.

"Ice King, let me go!" Bubblegum shouted, trying to break free "I'll never marry you, I've already got a boyfriend!"

"Just dump Anders and we can be together," said Ice King.

"Shut it!" Bubblegum screamed "I will never love you! Don't even think of hurting Anders! You're not half the man he is! So, let me go and never come near me again!"

Ice King stared at her before he began pacing, rubbing his chin.

"You know what?" he asked Bubblegum, pointing at her "You say some harsh things! One of these days, you'll lose me!"

"How do I get that to happen sooner?" Bubblegum asked, leaning forward.

* * *

Anders was grudgingly following his responsibilities as a knight. He was taking the princesses back to the Candy Kingdom for their own people to pick them up. Finn and Jake were covering the rear of the group of princesses. Betty was flying over them all on her magic carpet. Huntress Wizard was sitting on the back of the carpet.

"C'mon, princesses!" called Anders to the princesses "We've got to hurry up! We're nearly at the Candy Kingdom!"

The princesses walked along the candy river and through the Candy Kingdom gates. It was dark and the castle lights were glowing in the night.

All the princesses spilled into the hall and began their gossiping. Anders walked to the armory and took the only non-candy actual metal sword. He took it and the scabbard and he left the Candy Castle, leaving Finn and Jake to guard the princesses.

* * *

As Anders neared the Candy Kingdom gates, Huntress Wizard appeared beside him.

"Huntress Wizard? What are you doing?" Anders asked.

"Betty asked me to go with you," said Huntress Wizard "She saw you sneaking out,"

Anders nodded his head and both of them left the Candy Kingdom for the Ice Kingdom. They walked across the Grasslands until they saw the Ice Kingdom

* * *

Bubblegum tried to free herself as Ice King serenaded her by singing "Oh, Bubblegum". She leaned back and sighed in irritation. Then, an idea hit her.

"Oh, Ice King!" she coo'd "Please come here, you," she swallowed "big handsome man,"

Ice King stopped singing and walked up to her, staring at her.

"Yes, my Bubbly-gummy love?" he asked.

"Why don't you let me out of these restraints?" Bubblegum asked.

"Will you kiss me if I do?" Ice King asked.

"Uh... sure... I mean! _Yes..."_ said the Princess.

"Woopee!" Ice King exclaimed, doing a little jig.

He zapped her restraints, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Bubblegum slid from the chair and army crawled away. She crawled from the room and began to slide along the ice floors.

* * *

"Oh, Bubblegum!"

Bubblegum crawled as fast as she could away from Ice King's nearing voice. She got to his throne room and pulled herself up by the entrance of the Ice Palace. She looked out the window and looked down. The mountain was extremely steep and she wasn't sure she would be able to survive sliding down it. Bubblegum made the quick decision to slide down when she heard Ice King nearing.

"Bubblegum! Oh, man, there goes another..." Ice King complained "Gunter! Go scrape up Bubblegum's remains!"

* * *

Bubblegum slid down the side of the mountain at top speed. She weakly moved her feet to try to control her descent. When she was about to scream, 2 arrows were shot up at her and stuck beneath her feet to stop her. Bubblegum unintentionally slid to the side and she fell back to sliding down. Another arrow was shot up and Bubblegum grabbed it... until her hand slipped. The arrows continued to save her until she was at a safe falling distance.

Bubblegum saw Anders and Huntress Wizard below her and Bubblegum fell into Anders' arms.

"Of course you escaped alone," said Anders, smiling at her.

Bubblegum smiled back at him.

"Let's go before Ice King realizes I'm not dead," she said "I hope you can carry me all the way back to the Candy Kingdom,"

Anders shrugged and moved her onto his back for a piggyback ride.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was relieved to be back in her new wheelchair (the one Anders had conjured up for her). They watched as all the princesses began to leave.

"Hey, Princess Bubblegum?" Song Princess sang "This was really fun! The best Princess Convention yet. I got something for you,"

"What is it?" Bubblegum asked.

Song Princess reached into her jeans' pocket and passed her a folded note of cream-coloured paper. Bubblegum took it and Anders looked over her shoulder as they both looked at it.

"It's an invite to my coronation in 6 months," Song Princess continued to sing "My father, the Music King, and my mother, the Song Queen, are stepping down from the throne now that I'm 18. I'm becoming the new Song Queen and my parents are becoming the Music Count and the Song Countess. I'd love for you all to come!"

"Thanks, Song Princess, we'd love to," said Bubblegum "See you then,"

Song Princess flicked her fingers in a wave and she ran outside. Bubblegum and Anders watched her jump onto the roof of a limo being pulled by a musical note with eyes and legs. Song Princess waved before jumping through the sunroof. There was a seat in the front of the limo where a little man was sitting wearing a jacket with a colour popped up so high you couldn't see his face. Song Princess stood up out of her limo sunroof and crossed her arms, pointing at him.

"To the Music Kingdom, Mr. Trumpet!" she sang to him.

Mr. Trumpet cracked his whip and the musical note horse rose up on its hind legs and they trotted away. Bubblegum and Anders looked at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go escort Princess Cookie back to the Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital and head home," Anders kissed Bubblegum goodbye "See ya tomorrow, Bonnie,"

"G'night, Andy," said Bubblegum.

She watched Anders run across the courtyard before she wheeled out of the doorway and back inside her castle.

* * *

That night, Bubblegum lay in bed. Completely exhausted from the past 3 days.


End file.
